


Deep Bro Talk

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gen, Out of Character, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Мезут перешёл в Арсенал, а Рамос думает о том, почему люди становятся друзьями и как долго это длится.
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos, Mesut Özil & Sergio Ramos





	Deep Bro Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам показалось, что тут есть намёк на один пейринг, то вам не показалось.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

_Наша дружба — величина постоянная. Она не зависит от религии и не скачет как курс доллара. Ты — мой друг, независимо ни от чего, пока ты пускаешь меня в свою душу и даришь мне удивительное ощущение, что мы едины. © «Мятежный дух», 1 сезон 45 серия_

Интересная вещь — отражение. С одной стороны, находится рядом, с другой — никогда не сможешь до него дотронуться. Только смотреть. С одной стороны, вещь выглядит также, с другой — лево и право инвертированы. А если это не зеркало, а отражение в оконном стекле, то ещё меняются цвета в зависимости от света.

— Тебе так хочется его помыть? — Рамос моргнул, выныривая из своих мыслей, и обернулся на звук голоса. — Ты таращишься в окно с полчаса — я уже три раза безуспешно спросил тебя, будешь ли ужинать.

— Прости, Икер, я задумался, — извинился Серхио, встречая обеспокоенный взгляд Касильяса.

— Судя по всему, о чём-то не слишком весёлом, — сделал вывод Икер.

Рамос утвердительно кивнул в ответ и опёрся о подоконник.

— Что-то... скучно, — медленно проговорил он, обводя гостиную взглядом. — У меня полно дел, но как-то... всё не так.

— Ты просто скучаешь по Мезуту, — чуть улыбнулся Икер.

— А ты как всегда прав, — пробурчал в ответ Серхио, резким жестом взъерошивая волосы на своём затылке. — Только мне легче не стало.

— А тебе было бы легче, если бы не пришлось это чувствовать? — мягко спросил Икер.

— Я не думал об этом, — нахмурился Рамос. — Мне трудно представить такую ситуацию, что мы просто коллеги. Если вернуться назад, когда Мезут только пришёл к нам... Он был... такой... — Серхио замялся, подбирая слова. — Растерянный, что ли... А потом мне просто... ну я не знаю! — он резким движением пожал плечами и сунул ладони в карманы домашних штанов. — Почему вообще люди становятся друзьями? И почему я об этом думаю? Я же уже не подросток, чтобы разбираться в философии человеческих взаимоотношений!

— Ты правда считаешь, что уже стар для таких раздумий? — добродушно рассмеялся в ответ Касильяс. — Но, Чехо, вопрос, что такое дружба, не менее сложный, чем о том, что такое любовь. Может быть, даже в чём-то сложнее. О дружбе написано не меньше книг, чем о любви. Взять, к примеру, «Трёх мушкетёров» Дюма.

— Ладно-ладно, убедил, — Рамос поднял руки, признавая его правоту, и прервался, задумавшись. Затем он усмехнулся своим мыслям и перевёл взгляд на Касильяса. — Икер, а ты помнишь, как они пришли? Мезут всё время держался позади Сами, будто прятался, и только молча вежливо улыбался. А тот всегда оглядывался, когда к Озилю кто-то обращался. Опекал, ну чисто как младшего братишку! — губы Серхио сами собой растянулись в улыбке под влиянием наплывших воспоминаний. — А потом...

Он прервался, устремив невидящий взгляд куда-то в стену позади Касильяса и тщательно обдумывая каждую возникшую в памяти картину. Затем Рамос кивнул сам себе и чётко проговорил:

— Я знаю, почему мы с Мезутом подружились. Потому что мне захотелось его поддержать, когда было тяжёлое время.

— Вы оба друг друга тогда поддержали.

Серхио только улыбнулся в ответ, подтверждая, что наблюдательный Икер снова оказался прав. Вдруг в кармане домашних штанов Касильяса приглушённо пискнул мобильный, оповещая о пришедшем сообщении.

— Знаешь что, подожди тут немного, — внезапно заявил Икер, бросив быстрый взгляд на дисплей, и удалился в спальню. Он не заставил долго себя ждать, вернувшись через пару минут с работающим нетбуком в руках. — Тут есть для тебя сюрприз, Чехо, — улыбнулся Касильяс, ставя компьютер на кофейный столик и разворачивая к нему экраном.

С дисплея, в тёмно-синем окне Скайпа на Рамоса большими круглыми глазами смотрело знакомое лицо и улыбалось привычной смущённой, но очень радостной улыбкой.

— Мезут!

— Привет, бро! — привычно отозвались в ответ, и странно-грустное настроение Серхио тут же испарилось. 

— Ну, я пойду всё-таки доделаю ужин, — Икер тактично удалился на кухню.

Серхио кивнул в ответ, затем подошёл к дивану, забрался на него с ногами и придвинул нетбук к себе поближе:

— Ну что, как устроился?

— Всё хорошо, надо только привыкнуть к переменчивой погоде, — кивнул Озиль.

— А как коллектив?

— Не волнуйся, Серхио, я ведь тут не один, — улыбнулся Мезут и открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но внезапно прервался и повернул голову в бок. Через динамики до Рамоса донеслись звуки с заднего фона: стук, будто открылась дверь, и немецкая речь. — А вот, кстати, один из моих коллег по сборной и теперь ещё по клубу, — Озиль перешёл на английский язык и наклонился вперёд. Изображение чуть сместилось, и Рамос понял, что Мезут передвинул компьютер, чтобы камера захватила гостя. — Это — Лукас Подольски. Польди, а это мой бро, Серхио Рамос.

— О, извини, я не знал, что ты занят. Привет, — доброжелательно поздоровался старый-новый коллега, подходя ближе и наклоняясь к камере. Рамос помахал рукой в ответ, отметив про себя, насколько чётко тот проговаривал английские слова. — Рад с тобой познакомиться! Нам Мезут много рассказывал, какой у него классный бро, — Подольски широко улыбнулся, и Рамос почувствовал, как на душе становится спокойно, — у того был удивительно добрый взгляд. — Извините, что помешал. Я хотел забрать свой плеер.

— Он на кровати, рядом с рюкзаком, — Мезут указал большим пальцем себе за спину, и изображение снова сдвинулось. — Польди очень хороший, — когда на заднем фоне опять раздался стук двери, Озиль перешёл на испанский, перемежая свою речь английскими, а порой и немецкими словами. — Он понимает, каково это, когда вы с другом играете в разных клубах.

Серхио кивнул, вспомнив рассказы Мезута о карьерах его немецких коллег по сборной.

— А как там новенький? — полюбопытствовал Озиль.

— Ходит за Кришем хвостом и заглядывает ему в рот, — фыркнул Серхио. — По-моему, скоро он в интервью начнёт восхищаться тем, насколько изящно чихает Роналду.

— А что Криш? — отсмеявшись, спросил Мезут.

— Да ничего, — пожал плечами Рамос и хитро улыбнулся, прищурившись, — стал больше получать смс-ок.

— Ооо! — понимающе протянул Озиль и шире распахнул глаза. — Ты думаешь, что...

— Ага-а, — в тон ответил Серхио. — Но Криш, разумеется, говорит, что это то семейные дела, то ремонт, то заказ... А мы, конечно же, ему верим. И не видим, как он улыбается, когда читает эти сообщения, — добавил он, наклоняясь ближе к экрану и снижая тон, на что Мезут тут же рассмеялся.

— Ну, тогда я не стану ничего спрашивать, когда буду звонить Кришу.

— Как это ты не будешь спрашивать? — тут же возмутился Серхио. — Так ведь не интересно! И вообще, тебе теперь надо тренироваться, а то скоро испанский забудешь.

— Да уж, с тобой забудешь, — фыркнул Мезут. — Только тебе могла придти в голову мысль, что будет легче всего тренировать язык, читая комиксы.

— А ты помнишь, как мы пошли за ними в книжный? — оживился Рамос. — «Пожалуй, я не буду ничего покупать», — передразнил он друга под его звонкий смех. — Я только на минутку отвернулся, смотрю — а ты уже у кассы с книжкой!

— А с ключами от Ауди ты тоже на минутку отвернулся? — подхватил Озиль. — «Мезут, ты не поверишь, я опять забыл взять свои ключи! Не подбросишь?» И главное, меня не пустил за руль моей же машины!

— Но надо же было тебе показать, что такое испанская езда! А игру ту помнишь?

— Да! «Ну всё, я пошёл играть». Через пятнадцать минут звонок: «Мезут, что ты мне подсунул?!» А как мы учили хорватский помнишь?

— Чёрт, ты до старости мне это припоминать будешь?! — с деланным возмущением отозвался сквозь смех Рамос.

— Разумеется, — весело подтвердил Мезут. — Да, здорово было, — протянул он, улыбнувшись. — Знаешь...

Серхио нахмурился, прекратив смеяться, — ему не понравилось, как погрустнел тон друга.

— Хотел тебе сказать, но забыл, как это будет по-испански, — виновато улыбнулся Озиль.

— А ты скажи по-английски.

Мезут покачал головой и произнёс, несильно грассируя:

— Ich sehne mich nach dir2.

— Я тоже, бро, — отозвался Серхио, поняв смысл немецких слов по выражению грусти и ностальгии в глазах Мезута и опущенным вниз кончикам его губ. — Но мы же всё равно друзья. И останемся ими, даже если ты будешь торчать на вашем острове, а я уеду в Антарктиду учить пингвинов играть в хоккей, — уверенно прибавил Рамос и улыбнулся, получив в ответ тихий смешок и уже не такой тоскливый взгляд.

— Как там Мезут? — зашёл в гостиную Касильяс, когда друзья закончили разговор, и в комнате воцарилась тишина. — Знаешь, для меня всегда было загадкой, как вы умудряетесь понимать друг друга, разговаривая на смеси из трёх языков?

— О, всё просто, Икер, — Рамос перевёл задумчивый взгляд с опущенной крышки нетбука на него и широко улыбнулся. — Мы переводим не головой, а сердцем.

Декабрь, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Deep Bro Talk — откровенный разговор по душам между двумя бро. То, что сказано, обычно не выносится за пределы этого разговора. © Твиттер  
> 2 Я скучаю по тебе. (нем.)


End file.
